


Dolor

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas solo tenía dos opciones, y en ninguna de ellas salía ganando. Él lo sabía, y aún asi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

Antes Kingdom hearts me parecía una historia preciosa, y lo sigo creyendo, pero no tengo la Play, solo la Nintendo DS y el primer juego íntegro que hice fue el de 358/2 Days, asi que le tengo más cariño a Roxas. Que historia más triste la suya, me deja una opresión en el estómago horrible. Bueno, disfrutad de la historia, esta humilde autora se va a llorar a un rincón.

 

**Dolor**

Roxas sabía que solo tenía dos opciones. Podía enfrentarse al dolor, enfrentarse a su destino, evitar las despedidas. No volver a su principal, a Sora. Ser él mismo, ser una marioneta que bailaba al compás de la organización, y él sabe que algunas cosas están mal, que lo que ellos hacen de alguna manera esta mal. Pero si se deja manejar le darán a cambio el tiempo, le darán a cambio la vida.

Podía quedarse con Axel, con aquel amigo que de alguna manera hacia latir algo que no debería de tener, que ninguno de ellos tenía. Quedarse con él y sentarse a disfrutar de las eternas puestas de sol en Twillight Town, viendo mezclarse el amarillo con el naranja y el rojo, esperando ver al fuego apagarse, aunque sabe que eso no ocurrirá jamás, o por lo menos, él no estará allí para verlo si ocurre.

Quedarse con sus amigos saboreando el helado salado y escuchar a Axel hablar de porque el sol de los ocasos es de color rojo, y burlarse de él y reír y esperar a que llegue otro día, para después sumarlo a su cuenta y aferrarse al numero con fuerza.

Podía viajar y ver mundos nuevos. Conocer gente y disfrutar de los paisajes, el clima y todo lo demás.

Y aguantar la mirada decepcionada de Xion, y esperar el día en que ella vuelva a escaparse para ir a buscarla y aparentar que no pasa nada, porque ellos son amigos. ¿No?

Y traerla de vuelta, e ir a la torre del reloj y estar callados, porque verdaderamente las cosas no son lo que eran entonces y no hay nada que decir, o por lo menos, nada bueno. Porque si abrieran la boca no saldrían más que palabras hirientes y suficiente dolor había ya. Y en aquellos momentos el helado y las puestas de sol dejaban de tener sentido.

Y si, estaban juntos, pero a la vez se encontraban unos muy lejos de otros. Xion, que quería huir de todo porque no le encontraba sentido a nada, Axel, que se quedaba anclado en la organización, una forma de retrasar los problemas, y Roxas, que se encontraba en un punto intermedio, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse. Roxas sabia que Xion ya no estaba más con ellos, que ya había tomado una decisión y un día ya no podrían alcanzarla. Roxas intuía que Axel sabía algo sobre él, algo que se callaba y escondía. Roxas estaba resentido con ellos, porque le mentían y eso no lo hacían los amigos. Y las cosas no hacían más que desmoronarse a cada día que pasaba, y cuando Roxas entendió, cuando por fin entendió todo, no hubo más puestas de sol, ni más fuego ni más helados.

Los días felices se habían acabado.

Así que Roxas eligió la segunda opción. Y Roxas se tragó el dolor y lo encerró bien dentro de su inexistente corazón. Aceptó su final y se fue sin mirar atrás, sin dudar. Roxas se abandonó a si mismo.

Evitó las despedidas, porque en realidad, solo tenia que despedirse de Axel, porque Xion (¿Xion? ¿Quién era ella?) ya no estaba, y él no se veía capaz de despedirse de él. Normalmente el fuego de Axel le daba calor y le hacia creer que tenia sentimientos, allá escondidos bien al fondo; pero si lo veía otra vez, si lo volvía a mirar a los ojos, se quemaría, y él no quería eso. Así que no hubo despedidas, ni siquiera un "Adiós" susurrado al viento, no hubo lágrimas, ni abrazos, ni finales felices. Solo dolor.


End file.
